


Bad Day

by tea4life882



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Lin-Manuel Miranda - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea4life882/pseuds/tea4life882
Summary: Lin has a bad day, but you know the perfect way to snap him out of it.





	1. Chapter 1

You opened the dryer door and piled the fresh, hot clothes into the empty hamper, feeling a sense of accomplishment.  It was always nice to have an empty laundry basket, but it never lasted long.  You were planning on surprising your boyfriend, Lin, with a nice dinner in a couple hours.  After folding the laundry, you’d get started on the cooking.

Unexpectedly, you heard the door open and slam.  Next, keys skidding across the kitchen counter and shoes being kicked off.  You looked at your watch in confusion, not expecting him home for another couple hours.  The fridge opened and you heard him crack open a beer.  From the sound of things, his day hadn’t gone well.

You set the laundry basket down and wandered down the hallway, in your light gray yoga pants and tight-fitting white top.

“Lin?”

You found your boyfriend with his head down, his hands spread wide across the counter in a defeated position.  You walked up to him hesitantly, telling he was upset.  You gently rubbed your hand over his back, his head still hanging.

“What happened?”

“The show’s gone to shit,” he said, standing up and taking another swig of his beer.  He set it down roughly on the counter.  “The director and I keep butting heads.  I don’t like the direction it’s going.  I’m thinking of pulling out.”

Lin had been working on a small production at a little theatre downtown.  It wasn’t anything that would make him a lot of money, but it was dear to his heart.  Everything he worked on he put his heart and soul into.

“Well, you need to take care of you,” you reminded him.  “Have you talked to your agent?”

“I’m calling him tomorrow morning,” he told you, shaking his head.  “I can’t believe I got myself into this.”

You gently put your hand on his shoulder and turned him towards you.  “Lin.  You cannot beat yourself up about this.  Not every project is going to be gold.  Sometimes you miss.”

You rubbed your hands over his biceps, which were becoming better formed lately.  He’d started running and doing some light weight-lifting lately.

“Yeah,” he agreed quietly.  “I just go personally invested sometimes.  I hate to see something fail.”

You nodded, knowing how he took any failure personally.  You snaked your arms around his neck as you looked into his disappointed face.  He offered a small smile as he looked at you for the first time.

“Sorry,” he apologized, letting a hand run over your upper arm.  “I didn’t mean to unload on you.  Did you have a good day?”

“I did,” you told him.  “But let’s focus on you right now.”

You closed your eyes and leaned in to connect your lips with his.  He responded slowly at first, obviously still frustrated by his day.  You exchanged slow, lazy kisses for a minute, hoping it would calm him down a bit.  After a minute, he pulled away and sighed.

“I’m sorry,” he told you, running his hands through his hair.  “I just can’t get this out of my head.”

You bit your lip, nodding.  “Well, let me see if I can do something else to take your mind off it.”

His face froze momentarily, realizing what you were implying. Your fingers went to his belt and you began unbuckling it, the metal clinking in the otherwise silent apartment.  After unbuckling it, you fumbled with the button on his jeans and pulled down the zipper.  He watched you, lips slightly parted, as you pushed his jeans over his hips, revealing his gray boxer briefs beneath.  You smiled at him as you lowered down to your knees.

You palmed his crotch over the fabric, gently rubbing up and down at his currently limp organ.  That wouldn’t last for long.  His fingers ran through your hair gently as you palmed him gently.  He began to push his hips slightly forward, wanting more.  You slowly slipped his underwear over his bottom, his cock spilling out.  You took it in your hand, pulling it up as you began to gently kiss his balls.  His head tilted back as you began to apply a gentle pressure to his limp cock with your warm hand.

As you kissed at his balls and the base of his cock, he started to moan and harden.  You kissed all the way up his shaft, not rewarding him yet with the hot moistness of your mouth.  Both hands snaked through your hair now, pulling it back out of the way as you reached his tip.  You pulled back slightly, teasing the tip with your fingertips.  He shuddered.

Finally, you guided the tip into your mouth, cupping your lips around it.  He groaned as you swirled your tongue around it.  After six months together, you’d learned his hot spots, and this was one of his favorites.  You concentrated your attention on the tip for a minute as your hand gripped his hardening cock.  Soon, you were moving a little farther down, bobbing your head around as your hand worked in time.

You could tell you were hitting the right spot from his groans and moans, and the way his hips bucked forward.  The veins in his dick were starting to protrude as he became more and more aroused.  Before long you felt his hands at your biceps, pulling you up before he got too close to coming.  He immediately spun you around and you steadied yourself with your hands on the counter.  His lips went to your neck and behind your ear as he grinded his fully erect cock against your ass.  You pushed back, reaching back with your hand to run your fingers through his hair.

“God, you’re so good at that,” he grinned as his hands went under your shirt, pushing the fabric up as they travelled to your breasts.  You weren’t wearing a bra so his warm hands instantly found your nipples, roughly teasing them.  You moaned as his mouth continued to attack you as his fingers worked.

A moment later, his hands pushed your yoga pants and underwear down in one motion until they pooled around your feet.  He kicked his jeans off the rest of the way and you felt his fingers reach between your legs.  They worked at you clit as he gently nibbled at your ear.  He was making you feel reckless.

You were already wet and his fingers soon left to be replaced by the tip of his cock.  You gasped as he rubbed it around your opening, getting it moist with your wetness.  His hand somewhat forcefully bent you over the counter, lifting your hips up a little more.  His other hand guided his cock into your entrance and you whimpered as he began to fill you up.

Lin’s hand went to your hip to steady you as he pushed himself inside all the way to the hilt.  You gasped a little, catching your breath as he pressed kisses to the base of your neck.

“Feel so good,” you heard him whisper as he pulled out slightly.  His first few thrusts were slow and gentle, but you soon found his mood was anything but.  He’d had a frustrating day and he began to let it out on your pussy.  Almost immediately he started slamming his hips towards your ass, fucking you hard.  The loud sounds of his skin hitting your hard filled the kitchen.  He grunted as continued to pump into you fast.

“Fuuuuck,” you groaned.  “Goood, Lin.”

His hands went to both hips, holding you in place so he could fuck you senseless.  Fuck you like he needed to right now.  All the frustration from his day seemed to pass as his hips continued to slam into you.  The tip of his cock was hitting your g-spot just right and you screamed to encourage him along.

His hard, wild thrusts were difficult to sustain for long and he began to slow down.   He thrusted into you a little slower, then snapped his hips as he filled you up.  You stood upright and one of his hands travelled back under your top as he palmed your breast roughly.

He pulled out and turned you around, then surprised you by picking you up.  His hand went behind you and he found his cock, then guided it to your entrance.  He guided you to slip down a little lower as he filled you up again.  You locked eyes as he slammed you against the cabinet.  With it at your back, he used it as leverage to continue to fuck you.  His hands cupped your ass as he slammed into you hard.

Your lips were centimeters apart but this wasn’t time for kissing gently.  You were fucking.  Hard.  The look in his eyes was incredibly intense, watching your reaction as his cock pumped into you.  You grinded your hips against his, filling your clit rub against him.

You pushed back, forcing him to walk backwards.  You finally grasped his face between your hands and kissed him roughly, your tongues fighting for control as he backed towards the kitchen table.  He sit in the chair, positioning you in his lap.  You took the opportunity to strip off your shirt.  His hands immediately went to your naked breasts, squeezing them roughly before teasing your nipples with his teeth.

You began to move on top of him, grinding your hips against his as he teased your breasts.  As you started to ride him harder, the sounds coming from your throat were alien.  Animalistic.  Putting your feet on the floor for leverage, you bounced on him, your breasts moving in time with your movements.  He looked up at you slightly, watching you fuck him.

His hands went to your ass, pulling you closer to him as he began to grunt and groan.  You could tell he was nearing orgasm.  You pushed your clit against his hips to gain more traction.  Soon, the pitch of your moaning was rising as you felt the familiar tightness building deep in your belly.  He scrunched up his face and his hips bucked as he reached his climax.  He groaned out loudly as you rode him through.  Moments later, pleasure washed through your pussy and down to your toes as you reached your own orgasm, screaming it out.

As you rode the ebb, he pressed kiss to your neck, your cheek, then your lips.  Your hips slowed down, making slowly, gentle movements as you both came down from your climaxes.  You both looked into each other’s eyes as you caught your breath.  Finally, you stilled and his fingers raked through your hair.  He kissed you thoroughly, slowly, as you remained connected.

“God, you’re beautiful,” he whispered to you, and you giggled a little.  You ran your fingers over his cheek, down to the soft hair of his goatee.  His eyes were dark with desire and you felt like the most important person on the Earth.

“Did that take your mind off things?” you asked him, smirking.  He laughed.  You lived for that laugh.

“For damn sure,” he said.  “You seduced me.”

We kissed again slowly.  Finally, you gently pushed yourself off him.  He groaned as you released him and stood up.  You turned to find your panties but his hands on your hips stopped you.  He pulled you back and he placed several kisses to your lower back, your ass.  You let your hands sit on top of his as you enjoyed his final ministrations.  He stood up, his body flush with yours and kissed at your neck and behind your ear.  Then, he turned you around to face him once again.

“Thank you,” he told you softly.

“For what?”

“For being the most amazing girlfriend ever,” he said.  “You know how to snap me out of it.”

I let a hand rub over his cheek.  “You should have bad days more often so we can have more hot sex.”

He chuckled as you leaned in to kiss him again.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a bad day at work. This time it's Lin's turn to cheer you up.

You curled up on your bed, feeling defeated after a long, awful day at work.  You taught third grade and this year’s class was spirited to say the least.  Your hardest kid had shown up without taking his meds, it had rained so there was indoor recess, and on top of that the principal had observed you.  You knew the observation had not gone well.  The kids were antsy and inattentive because they hadn’t had real play time.  You just wanted to curl up and never come out again.

You heard the front door open and knew that your boyfriend, Lin, was home.  You’d texted throughout the day so he knew it hadn’t gone well.  He quietly padded down the hallway to your bedroom and climbed on behind you.  Lin scooted his body up close to yours, propped up on one elbow.  His other hand went to your hip and he pressed a kiss to your shoulder.

“Hey,” he said gently.

“Hey,” you told him, sniffling.  You’d already had a good cry when you’d gotten home.

“Sorry you had such a bad day,” his lips were close to your ear as he gently ran his hand up and down your side.

“It was terrible,” you agreed, rubbing at your eyes with your fingers.

“Well, it’s over,” he reminded you.  “Tomorrow’s another day.”

I let out a humorless chuckle.  “I’ll get my evaluation back. It’s gonna be shitty.”

“You don’t know that,” he said softly.

“Lin, it was awful,” you told him.  You felt his hand grip your hip and turn you on your back so he could look at you.  His eyes were kind and patient and told you you were being too hard on yourself.

“Your principal knows what an awesome job you do 99% of the time.  She caught you at an off time,” he reasoned.  “Stop beating yourself up.”

You sighed, still feeling emotional, and looked away.  Lin’s fingers on your chin gently turned you back to him.  He made you look him in the eye again.

“You’re an amazing woman and an amazing teacher,” he told you seriously. “Don’t forget that.”

You searched his eyes, finding him completely genuine.  His thumb worked its way up to your bottom lip, which he traced back and forth gently for a few moments.  He then closed his eyes and his lips met yours.  The kiss was sweet and gentle, just like he was being.  After a few chaste kisses, you felt his mouth open against yours.  His kisses became a bit firmer, but still soft.  You opened your mouth to his and felt his warm tongue sweep inside.

With one hand on your cheek, holding you still, his mouth moved to your cheek, peppering you with kisses until he found the sensitive skin under your ear, then behind and down your neck.  His hand moved to gentle finger the collar of your work blouse.  You hadn’t even bothered to change when you’d gotten home.  He gently moved the fabric down to find your collar bone, still kissing as he went.

Lin sat up and his fingers went to work unbuttoning your blouse.  You watched patiently as he undid them one by one, taking his time.  When he reached the bottom he pushed the fabric apart to reveal your white lacy bra.  You bit your lip as you watched his eyes feast on you.  Immediately, he leaned down to press a kiss to your belly, your rib, between your breasts, until he worked his way back up to your neck.  He nuzzled, pressing open-mouth kisses on your skin, sending you reeling.  His lips moved across your collar bone again and he nudged your bra strap off your shoulder.  Lin’s fingers pulled down the cup of your bra, finding an already pert nipple.  He glanced up at you, lust in his eyes, before gently squeezing the mound in his hand and capturing your sensitive nipple in his mouth.  You watched as he began to lick and suck and his other hand began to push your other bra strap down.

Using both hands he massaged at your chest, eliciting a happy moan from your throat.  You loved when he played with your chest and he knew it.  He ravished both breasts with fervor.  Nipping, sucking, licking, while his hand pushed and groped at the other.  You could feel yourself already become wet when his mouth left your chest, kissing down your belly.  He popped the button on your pants, revealing your pink panties, a little bow at the top.  With his teeth he gently tugged on the bow, then pulled down the zipper.  He made quick work of pulling your pants off, leaving you in panties.

Though you’d been together over six months now, you were still bashful about him going down on you.  In the past, boyfriends had never really liked going down on you.  A lot of men didn’t seem to like it, judging by commentary by girlfriends of yours.  Lin, on the other hand, seemed to relish it. 

He pressed a kiss to the center of your panties, right at your pubic bone, as his hands began to guide your legs apart.  You didn’t tend to do it without his prompting, still feeling self-conscious.  He smiled into your panties as he kissed them all over.  You let out a shudder when you felt his fingers pull the center to the side, giving him limited access to your core.

An involuntary whimper left your throat as he pressed the first kiss to your clit.  He kissed your thoroughly, teasing, before finally rewarding you with his hot, wet mouth on your skin.  His tongue lapped at your core and your hips moved, responding to his ministrations.

Those panties of yours were still in the way of what he had planned, though.  After a few hot kisses, he pulled back and hooked his fingers under your panty line.  Lin pulled them down your legs and tossed them to the side.  He looked up at you and grinned when you pulled your legs back together, feeling dirty.

“Relax,” he told you as his hands pushed at your thighs again.  “You’re perfect.”

You tried to relax a little as his left hand pushed your right thigh down.  Your left leg draped over his shoulder as his right arm snaked around and over.  You were effectively trapped and had no choice but to give in to the pleasure he was about to give you.

You watched as his dark hair buried between your legs.  His lips and tongue were on you fast, licking, kissing and sucking.  You watched his head moving around between your thighs as he enthusiastically went down on you.  Gone were the feelings of inadequacy as he ravished your clit with his talented mouth.  The sounds always got you – the squishy sound of his mouth and tongue swirling around; the pop of him sucking and then letting go.

Each time he looked up at you, you felt a surge of pleasure.  His dark eyes checked in, making sure he was giving you what you wanted.  As the intensity began to build, his right hand moved away only to find a new place inside you.  He gently pushed two fingers into you, pushing up and massaging at you as he made out with your clit.

You were moaning and gasping as he worked, alternating between gentle, soft kisses and hard sucking. 

“Oh god, Lin…” you groaned, feeling an orgasm building, which seemed to egg him on.  His mouth latched onto your clit and he sucked harder while his fingers pushed up at a delicious rhythm.  Your hips began to come off the mattress, wanting more.  Moments later, your orgasm hit you like a wave.  You screamed out and Lin sucked and rubbed at you harder, coming on his mouth.

As you came down from your orgasm, he pressed gentle kisses to your skin, your thighs, as you started to catch your breath.  As you recovered, Lin made quick work of stripping off his shirt, jeans, and boxer briefs.  You followed suit by ditching your open blouse and bra.  He worked his way up and gave you a quick kiss on the lips, then focused on your neck.  You reached between your bodies and found his cock already hard with arousal.  He’d told you before that the sounds you made when he went down on you were incredibly sexy.  Lin groaned as you stroked at his generous cock, anticipating it being buried deep inside you.

You let your foreheads meet as his fingers went back to your core, gently touching and keeping you wet and ready for him.  His hand gently pushed yours away as he took hold of his cock.  He looked between you momentarily and let the tip brush around your folds, getting himself moist.  Moments later, you felt the mushroom-tip of his cock push into you.  He propped himself up with straight arms, looking into your face as he slowly pushed into you.

Once he was all the way in, he leaned down and you kissed deeply as you both took in the sensation.  You’d made love dozens of times at this point in your relationship, but the invasion of him always took your breath away.  He filled you entirely, pushing at your walls deliciously.

You curled your hips up to his, encouraging him to move.  One hand went to cup your cheek as he began a slow, steady rhythm.  You moaned into the kiss, loving the feeling of him inside you.

“Mmmm…” he groaned as he moved, looking into your eyes.  Your hands rested on his shoulders as you gave in, glad to give him control after a long, exhausting day.  He pressed gentle kisses to your temple, your cheek, your neck as he thrust into you slowly.

He paused, pushed balls deep inside you, letting himself rest on his forearms.  You let your legs wrap around him as he kissed you deeply, completely trapping you between his body and the mattress.  He knew this was your favorite position – completely at his mercy.  His hips began to move faster now, with sharper movements.  Your moans became louder as his skin slapped against yours.  You let your fingers creep into his hair, tied up in a bun as he gazed down at you with lust.

Lin began to grunt as his thrusting became more erratic and harder.  You let your feet fall to the bed to give you some traction as you curled your hips up to meet his.  Your clit rubbed against his hips with each thrust, building your pleasure.  His breathing was becoming heavier when he suddenly grasped your wrists with his hands, pinning them to the bed.  It was then that he really started pummeling you, thrusting into your hard and fast.

You knew his orgasm was coming so you pushed your clit against his hips hard, grinding against him as you growled.  Moments later, you both went over the edge together.  Your moans intermingled as he pushed into you deeply.  As you both began to come down, he thrust around inside you slowly, gently, as you caught your breath.  Your bodies sweaty, mixed with the smell of sex.  You looked up at your boyfriend, grateful you had him and feeling more connected than ever.  He lavished you with wet, slow kisses as you felt the blood still pumping rhythmically at your core.  You stayed connected together, him still propped up on his forearms as you continued to kiss lovingly.

“I love you,” he told you in a low voice, between kisses.

“I love you too,” you said back, looking into his dark eyes.

“Feeling better?” he smirked.

You just nodded and pulled his head back towards you for another deep kiss.  You were feeling better than ever.


End file.
